Decisions in the Making
by Its a Nanny thing
Summary: Fran is sick and tired of Mr. Sheffield playing games with her and not making a commitment. What will she do? I own nothing...tear :'(
1. Chapter 1

Coming to Conclusions

Chapter 1

Fran looked at herself in the mirror. Her mascara was running down he face. Her lips were pursed into a tight frown. Mr. Sheffield had yet again led her on and yet again disappointed her. Acted like nothing had happened. Well she couldn't take it anymore. She was Mr. Sheffield's toy. And not the good kind. He played with feelings. He pulled the strings of her hearts until they were all out of tune and awry.

_Earlier that day in the Sheffield mansion_

_Fran was curled up on the couch watching T.V. She was fairly disappointed. Her boyfriend had turned out to be a dirty, filthy, lying, scummy cheater. And to think, she really was actually contemplating spending the rest of her life with him. Now, however, she realized that this was not her thinking clearly. This was Fran trying to fill the void in her life, which was caused by Mr. Sheffield, with the love of a man. She knew that, however no matter how hard she wanted that void to be filled by someone else, it was impossible. That specific spot in her heart had a label. And that label said __**Maxwell Sheffield.**_

_ She was about to get up off of the couch whenever she saw a dark shadow out of the corner of her eye. She quickly resumed watching T.V., acting as though she had seen nothing. She glanced out of the corner of her eye to see the shadow inching towards her. She looked over. It was none other than Maxwell himself._

_ "Mr. Sheffield, how long have you been there?"_

_ "Oh, not long," he said, blushing. Busted. "Miss Fine, I can't stand to see you like this. You are a beautiful woman who does not need to be moping around the house all day." Fran grinned._

_ "You think I'm beautiful?" Max chuckled._

_ "I'll tell you what. "How about you go and freshen up and in about an hour I'll take you out to your favorite restaurant? Hmm? Sound good?" He walked over to her and in the process tripped over Brighton's baseball glove. He landed next to Fran on the couch who was now chuckling heartily. Max soon joined in the laugh. When they stopped laughing they looked at one another, both seeming to want to say something but not knowing what to say. _

_ Before either knew what was happening, they were both developed by nothing but sheer passion. Soon the space between them vanished and there was nothing left but their hearts to give. Fran threw her arms around his shoulders. Oh how she loved the way he ran his fingers through her hair. There lips parted, allowing entrance. The kiss was unlike anything Fran had ever experienced. It seemed to last forever. _

_When their lungs could take no more, they reluctantly parted. Fran stared into his eyes. They seemed to be glazed over._

"_Mr. Sheffield, I… I'm…"_

"_I'm sorry Miss Fine. That was incredibly inappropriate. Excuse me." With that he took off into his office, leaving Fran not really knowing what to think._

_An hour later, Fran came down the stairs in a gorgeous black sequin dress that was low cut in the front but didn't show too much. It came down at an appropriate, yet sexy length. To top it off she had a pair of black high heels with a bit of a heel._

"_Mr. Sheffield" She walked into the kitchen and found a note addressed to her. _

_Miss Fine,_

_I am incredibly sorry for the way I acted earlier. It was inappropriate and should never happen again. In order to save the period of awkwardness, I feel it would be best if we canceled this evening and played it out as if it had never happened._

_Mr. Sheffield_

_Fran finished reading the letter and a tear fell down her cheek. She ran into his office to find him staring intently at a stack of paperwork._

"_How could you?"_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_How can you want to pretend like nothing happened?"_

"_I feel it would be in the best interest of everyone."_

"_You know what your problem is? You are afraid of commitment. Your stringing me along and only want me when it's convenient for you. One day you act like you want to have a relationship with me and the next you go back to as if it never happened. How could you do this over and over to me?" By now she was balling._

"_How dare you insult me like this? I am the boss you are the nanny. If you have been confused or misguided by anything I sincerely apologize. But from this day forward that is how it is going to be."_

_Tears were falling from Fran's cheeks. She stormed out of Maxwell' office, leaving him to come to the realization of what he had just done._


	2. Chapter 2

Coming to Conclusions

Chapter 2

Max's P.O.V.

Maxwell Sheffield had been throwing himself at his work since what had happened between him and his favorite nanny. The bloody kiss that should have never happened but did. It was true that he did have feelings for her. He liked her a lot. But after what happened in the living room he realized that he couldn't be with her. He lost all self-control when he around her. It wasn't healthy for the children.

He put his head down on his desk. _Listen to yourself Max. Now you're lying to yourself. _The truth was that he was just afraid of commitment. He was afraid of getting into another relationship and being hurt all over again. He picked up a picture of her that he kept on his desk. She was so beautiful. A tear rolled down his cheek.

_ I am such an idiot._

_ "_Sir, are you not feeling well?" Niles walked in and noticed him crying. "I'm sorry for intruding. It's just that I walked by Miss Fine's room and noticed her absence."

"What?" Maxwell quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and rose. He ran up the stairs to see that Nile's was unfortunately correct. He walked to her Vanity and opened the right drawer. Her makeup bag was gone. He moved on to her closet and noticed a slight dent in the multitude. People who didn't know Miss Fine would have thought that nothing was out of the ordinary. However, Maxwell noticed right away that some of the clothes were missing.

Max just stood there. Dumbfounded.

_ I guess I should have known that she wouldn't stay here forever. I guess I just never really thought she would. Oh God. What have I done?_

Before Max knew it, tears were falling and he crumbled. He sat down on her bed and just stared and cried and remembered. Remembered all of those fun times Fran had brought upon them. The smiles that she had brought back to the children's faces. The smiles she had brought back to his face.

"Sir What should we do?"

"What do you propose we should do Niles? What can we do? Every thing I do is apparently wrong. She left us. We didn't leave her." He looked over at Niles' hurt face. "I apologize old man. I know this is just as hard for you as it is for me. I just don't know what to do."

"I know sir. Everything will work out in the end. In the meanwhile, we can call Sylvia's house and see if she's there and Val's as well." Maxwell nodded.

He went down stairs and phoned Sylvia and Val, both who reported that there was no sight of Fran.

_She could just be telling them to lie for her. I will just have to go tomorrow and see for myself. I have to get her back._

Maxwell walked up the stairs. He went into Fran's room and lay down on her bed. As soon as he hit the pillow, he inhaled the sweet scent that suddenly filled the atmosphere. His eyes started to tear up again. The last thing he remembered was crying himself to sleep.

_The next morning_

The next morning, Max woke up in a bed that he didn't recognize. He sat up and looked around. He had a splitting headache.

_I wonder why? _The events of the previous night came flooding back to him. He wanted to hide under the covers and never come out. He looked over at the clock.

_9:34. Shoot! The children will be wondering where I am. Thank goodness it's a Monday._

He snuck quietly into his room and changed put of his suit from yesterday into a fresh one. He looked at himself in the mirror.

_I look rough. Oh well. I guess I have reason to. _He walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. Niles sat at the table with a cup of coffee reading the paper. Maxwell poured him a cup and sat down next to him.

"What did the children say because I wasn't at breakfast?"

"I told them you were not feeling well last night and to let you rest."

"Miss Fine?"

Niles looked at him with disappointed eyes. "No word. The children asked about her and I said that she was also not feeling well. I got a few disbelieving glances but they soon left for school. You need to tell them sometime sir. I just didn't want to do it without your knowing."

"First I want to be sure she is gone. Not coming back you know? I just can't let her go…because the children adore her." He quickly added that last part in and Niles smirked. "After I finish my coffee, I am going to her mothers. And if there is no hope there, to Val's. Val still lives with her parents right?"

"I assume." Niles looked at Max. "You miss her dearly don't you sir?"

"I do Niles. More than anything. I miss her personality, the way she came in to breakfast in the morning in her fluffy robe. I even miss her voice." They both shared a laugh. "Niles, I'm going to find her." With that, he rose and put he coffee mug in the sink and headed out the door.


End file.
